sans toi
by xenarielle93
Summary: OS: Bella ne fait que survivre depuis 2 ans. Elle qui était si pétillante et pleine de vie a sombré dans la dépression.   Sortira-t-elle la tête de l'eau ou sombrera-t-elle encore plus bas? Si vous voulez le savoir venez lire mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Me revoici avec une nouvelle OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Encore une fois, j'ai donné un côté torturé au personnage de Bella. Cela doit venir de ma propension à me torturer la tête pour la moindre chose qui m'arrive dans la vie. Comme pour la précédente Os, il y a une bad end donc celles qui n'aiment pas ça, abstenez vous. **

**Je vous laisse donc lire mon histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Sans toi**

**POV Bella**

Comme tous les matins, je me lève sans entrain. Comme tous les matins, je me lève et me rends compte que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Un putain de rêve qui me poursuit depuis 2 ans. Deux années pendant lesquelles j'ai failli à plusieurs reprises passé l'arme à gauche et ce parce que la douleur est bien trop dure à supporter. Malheureusement pour moi, ma famille et mes amis ont toujours été là pour me sauver.

Suite à ma première tentative, s'en ai suivi des heures et des heures chez le psy. J'ai beau leur dire que ça ne sert à rien vu que je ne parle jamais, ils persistent à ce que j'y aille. Après tout c'est leur fric, pas le mien. S'ils veulent le gâcher, c'est leur problème. Au début j'ai résisté, je ne voulais en aucun cas aller déballer ma vie devant un inconnu qui en aurait strictement rien à faire. Je voulais pleurer et souffrir en silence, sans que personne ne s'occupe de moi. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de fer de mon frère et mon père. On est pas des Swan pour rien, comme le dirait si bien mon grand frère. Cette remarque m'arrache un sourire, mais pas un sourire vrai. C'est le genre de sourire que je m'efforce d'avoir de temps en temps avec mes proches comme ça ils croient que je remonte la pente et que je ne suis plus un cas totalement désespéré. S'ils savaient que ce n'est en réalité qu'un masque, que je m'efforce de garder le plus possible. Et s'ils savaient comme cela me coute de jouer la comédie.

Il n'y a que quand je joue de la guitare et que je chantes que je suis totalement moi même. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé depuis que je suis jeune pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Cela m'a été d'un grand secours quand ma mère est morte, le jour de mes 10 ans. Un jour qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire tout comme ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans.

Je tourne la tête machinalement vers mon réveil, ce dernier indique, 10h30. Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je savoures mes dernières secondes de paix avant de repartir pour une journée de cirque.

5,4,3,2,1... 0

**- Toc, toc.**

**- Vas y entre Alice, je suis réveillée**

Ma meilleure amie passe la tête par la porte et sourie en me voyant encore couchée. Puis elle pénètre dans la chambre et vient s'installer à mes côtés sans parler. Elle sait que le matin n'a jamais été mon fort et encore plus maintenant. Je suis toujours allongée, elle en fait de même, me prend la main et instinctivement je me cale dans ses bras. C'est notre petit moment câlin, une des rares choses qui n'ai pas changé depuis ces deux dernières années. Elle sait que j'en ai besoin même si je ne le dirais jamais. Je suis bien trop fière pour dire que je suis mal. La seule chose qui prouve mon mal être ce sont toutes ces fois où j'ai failli mourir. Les psys disent que c'est un appel à l'aide, conneries oui. Moi je voudrais simplement qu'on me laisse le faire sans m'arrêter mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me surveiller ou me sauver de justesse.

Les premiers temps après ma dépression et ma première tentative de suicide, mon frère a voulu que je vienne vivre chez lui et Rosalie, sa fiancée et ma meilleure amie également. A l'époque je vivais seule dans un petit appart qui avait été le théâtre d'une magnifique histoire d'amour comme on peut en voir dans les films. Sauf que la fin n'était pas vraiment comme on peut le voir dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai été obligée de venir vivre chez eux pour être simplement surveillé. Je n'ai même pas protesté, de tout façon cela n'aurait rien changé. Et donc les premiers temps, ils ont carrément voulu que je garde la porte de ma chambre ouverte, pour pouvoir me surveiller plus facilement. Super pour l'intimité et le pire c'est qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui restait avec moi. Mais j'étais tellement dans mon monde que ça ne me dérangeait pas trop.

Je suis restée dans cet état pendant des mois et des mois puis un jour il y a eu un genre de déclic. Un petit déclic mais qui m'a permis de sortir un peu la tête de l'eau. C'était il y a un an à peu près. Ce jour-là, Alice et Rose m'avaient entrainé de force dans une journée shopping. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ça mais je faisais toujours un effort pour elles et surtout Alice, vu que c'est sa passion. D'ailleurs elle en a même fait son métier. Donc on était dans je ne sais plus quel magasin quand j'ai entendu une chanson qui passait dans le magasin, mais pas n'importe quelle chanson. C'était notre chanson à **lui **et moi. Celle sur laquelle on s'était rencontré et surtout qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage. _Dreams Are My Reality. _Je me rappelle que les filles s'étaient figées en l'entendant pour ensuite se retourner vers moi, appréhendant certainement ma réaction. Sur le coup, je me suis retrouvée 5 ans en arrière, au cours de cette fête qui a changé ma vie à jamais. Une fête comme toutes les autres pour notre petite bande de l'époque mais qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. C'est ce jour-là où je l'ai rencontré, l'homme de ma vie comme le dirait certaine. Sauf que c'était bien plus fort que ça, c'était comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Un être magnifique qui a depuis ce jour hanté tous mes rêves et mes pensées. Depuis ce fameux jour où nos regards se sont accrochés, on ne s'est plus quittés jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Rien que de repenser à ce jour-là, la nausée me vient.

Alice a du percevoir mon trouble car elle me sert d'avantage dans ses bras. Encore une fois, je me suis évadée dans mes pensées en oubliant totalement ce qui m'entoure. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est dans cette position sans parler mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez Alice, malgré sa curiosité maladive ou sa passion pour la parlote, elle a toujours su respecter ma propension à ne pas parler beaucoup.

Malheureusement le moment de bien être sera bientôt finie car aujourd'hui est une journée chargée en perspective entre la répét, puis le rendez vous avec notre agent et pour finir le concert dans le pub qui nous a vu naître mon groupe et moi, on peut dire que je vais pas avoir le temps pour ruminer mes idées sombres. Je souffle donc un bon coup, me décale des bras apaisant de ma meilleure amie et lui embrasse la joue pour la remercier. Pour toute réponse elle me sourie et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis elle se lève et se dirige vers mon armoire pour me sortir ma tenue du jour, tout du moins pour la matinée. C'est une de nos habitudes et ce depuis qu'elle est tombée dans la mode.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière moi. Ils me font assez confiance maintenant pour ne plus me surveiller 24h sur 24 même s'ils gardent toujours un œil sur moi on est jamais trop prudent comme le dit si bien Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice et frère de Rose.

J'effectue mes gestes par simple automatisme, comme à chaque fois que je suis seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant dans ce genre de moment donc j'en profite pour penser et mon corps fait le reste. Après une bonne douche qui a quelque peu détendu mes muscles, je me sèche et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Est ce qu'Alice a encore fait des folies ou non. L'heure de vérité à sonné. Et bien non pour une fois, elle a fait dans la simplicité. Alors aujourd'hui ce sera un slim noir, un tee shirt rouge et noir à l'effigie des Rolling Stones ( un de mes groupes préférés), mon perfecto et mes petites bottines rouges. Un pur look de rockeuse qui me convient tout à fait et me ressemble bien. J'enfile le tout puis me donne un petit coup de gloss et crayon avant de sortir pour rejoindre la cuisine. J'entends plusieurs voix dont celles des membres du groupe, encore une fois ils sont venus squattés pour le petit déj. Involontairement je sourie et pénètre dans la pièce à vivre.

**- T'es sûre qu'elle a fini Alice, je crève la dalle moi.**

**- Puisque je te le dis, je suis allée la réveillé moi même.**

Je fais un clin d'œil à mon frère et Rose qui m'ont vu et m'approche de Dem notre bassiste. Je me penche vers son oreille tout en attrapant sa taille.

**- Alors comme ça tu m'attends. Si j'avais su j'aurais mis plus de temps,** dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il se retourne vers moi en faisant les gros yeux.

**- Tu ferais pas ça chérie.**

**- Qui sait**, lui répondis-je avant de faire la bise aux autres membres du groupe et ma famille.

Les autres sont mort de rire alors que Dém est toujours en mode choc. Et oui encore une fois, j'ai réussi à le surprendre par surprise grâce à ma capacité à me faufiler sans faire de bruit. C'est une des choses que j'ai apprises grâce aux arts martiaux que je pratique depuis mes 5 ans. Une des lubies de ma mère mais qui pour une fois m'a bien servie.

Je m'attaque directement à la confection des pancakes et des gaufres pour nourrir tout ce petit monde. Et on peut dire que j'ai du boulot car entre mon frère et les membres du groupe, la nourriture descend à une vitesse phénoménale. Pendant ce temps les discussions ont reprises. Je peux entendre que les gars sont super pressés d'être à ce soir ainsi qu'Alice qui ne parle que de nos tenues et en particulier la mienne. Depuis la création de notre groupe, Alice confectionne toutes nos tenues et ce en plus de s'occuper de son magasin de fringue sur la Cinquième Avenue. Comme toujours Jazz essaye de calmer ses ardeurs pendant que Rose dispute mon frère qui essaye de chiper les gaufres que j'ai déjà faite.

**- Laisse le faire Rose, tu sais bien qu'il est irrécupérable concernant la nourriture.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues petite sœur ?**

**- Oh rien frérot de mon cœur**, dis-je en prenant un air innocent.

Les autres rigolent devant notre échange, une habitude chez nous. On a toujours eu tendance à se taquiner et cela me fait toujours un bien fou. Une petite bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde qui m'indiffère de plus en plus. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me rends compte, de l'amour que j'ai pour eux et combien cela serait dur pour eux si je devais à partir. Malheureusement dans mes moments de grande détresse émotionnelle, mon esprit occulte tout ça pour ne se focaliser que sur mes idées sombres et ce passé qui me tue à petit feu.

Emmett secoue la tête, l'air de dire qu'il n'en croit pas un traitre mot, mais il laisse passer comme toujours. Je termine mes derniers pancakes puis les dépose sur la table, sans avoir au passage embrassé la tête de mon frère. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi tout sourire et m'embrasse également. A peine ai je posé la nourriture sur la table que les gars se jettent dessus comme des affamés. Je sourie devant la vue de cette scène, de vrai gosses !

J'attrape ensuite un verre dans le placard, me sert un verre de jus fait maison. J'avale mes cachets ( antidépresseurs bien sûre) et mon verre de jus d'une traite. C'est une des rares choses qui prouvent encore aux yeux de mon entourage que je ne suis pas guérie de tout ce merdier. Au début je faisais semblant de les prendre mais mon frère et les autres se sont vite rendu compte de mon petit manège. Voilà pourquoi maintenant je suis obligée de les prendre devant eux mais aussi de manger un petit truc. Depuis le début de ma dépression, j'ai perdu presque 10 kilos déjà que j'étais pas grosse avant. Le problème c'est que je ne supporte pas la nourriture ou tout du moins mon estomac refuse les quantités trop importante. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'adorer faire la cuisine pour ma famille et mes amis. Je reste à l'écart à les observer, une part de moi ne fait plus partie de tout ça, mais j'essaye tout de même de paraître le plus présente possible. Avant j'aurais été la première à me battre avec les mecs pour leur chiper la nourriture sous le nez, juste pour les souler. Et oui c'est mon caractère chiante et emmerdeuse sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce dernier a tendance à intervenir de moins en moins au plus grand dam de mes proches. Bizarre me direz vous, surtout que je pouvais vraiment être très chiante mais au moins cela montrer que j'étais bien que je ne ressemblais pas un zombie. Ça doit être pour ça que ça leur manque.

Mais comme toujours, un de mes proches et aujourd'hui, il s'agit de Rose, se tourne vers moi en me tendant une pomme. Quand je disais qu'ils me surveillent et l'obligent à manger. J'accepte à contrecœur en faisant la grimace mais cela n'a aucun effet comme toujours. Pour toute réponse elle sourie et se retourne vers les autres. Je croque donc dans cette pomme pour lui faire plaisir.

**- Bon allez maintenant qu'on a bien mangé, il serait temps qu'on y aille**, dit Dém en se levant.

**- Ouais allons nous entrainer pour casser la baraque ce soir**, surenchérit Félix.

Il viennent de me sauver la mise, je saute du comptoir et jette rapidement ma pomme à moitié entamé. Puis je me rue vers eux. Arrivés à la hauteur d'Alec, ce dernier met son bras sur mes épaules et nous voilà parti pour le local de répét. Arrivés au sous sol, j'ouvre ma petite merveille, une mini cooper rouge pétant. A peine installé à l'intérieur, je me sens un peu mieux. Au volant ce cette voiture, j'oublie tout le reste. Les mecs eux, montent dans la jeep de Félix, et oui ils ne veulent pas monter dans une voiture de fille comme ils le disent si bien. N'importe quoi !

Au moins cela me permet d'être seule, et de penser comme toujours. Vous devez penser que je suis dingue d'apprécier ce genre de moment et vous avez raison. Peut être un contre coup de ma dépression et des médocs, qui sait. Pour moi, c'est surtout le moyen de ne pas l'oublier même si cela me tue de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon tout ce qui est arrivé, est de ma faute alors c'est un juste retour des choses. Ma famille, bien évidemment pense le contraire. Pour elle, je n'ai rien avoir là dedans, un coup du destin ou du hasard. Tu parles, j'ai jamais cru à ce genre de connerie et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Comme toujours quand je me plonge dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que l'on vient d'arriver au local. Heureusement je n'ai pas eu d'accident, quoi que ça aurait été un moyen simple d'en finir, sauf si comme d'hab je m'en sortais. C'est comme si la mort ne voulait pas de moi comme si le tout puissant (même si je n'y crois pas non plus) voulait que je vives pour pouvoir payer mon erreur.

Je sors rapidement de ma voiture, non sans avoir revêtu mon masque pour le groupe. Je ne veux pas gâcher leur plaisir, aujourd'hui est une journée importante pour notre groupe. C'est notre dernier concert avant le début de notre tournée en Europe. Et oui, en moins d'un an notre groupe a monté très rapidement l'échelle de popularité 6 mois après qu'Aro, notre agent, nous ai découvert, on a vendu notre premier album qui a fait un carton. Puis tout est allé très vite, entre les concerts, la promo du second album, les conférences de presse, photos pour les plus grands magasines de New York …. On peut dire que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour déprimer ou tenter une nouvelle fois d'en finir. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça aux membres du groupe, ça fait des années qu'il essayaient de percer. Et puis, la musique me permet de m'évader et de sortir de cet état dépressif qui me poursuit depuis 2 ans.

Et nous voilà partit pour 3 heures de répét. Comme toujours, tout se passe dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Les gars sont survoltés aujourd'hui. Je me lâche complètement, je me plonge totalement dans notre univers qui est un mélange de pop et de rock.. On enchaine les morceaux et je me sens de mieux en mieux. Quand je disais que la musique a un effet apaisant sur mon pauvre cerveau torturé.

**- Je sens que l'on va casser la baraque ce soir,** dit Dem après qu'on ai fini le dernier morceau.

**- Comme toujours, on est les meilleurs**, ne peux s'empêcher de rajouter Félix.

**- C'est sûre qu'avec des musiciens hors pair comme nous et une chanteuse aussi talentueuse et sexy, on a de quoi faire**, rajoute Alec.

**- Faites gaffe les mecs !**

**- Pourquoi ? **me demandent-ils de concert.

**- Parce qu'à force de vous la péter vous ne rentrerez jamais dans vos chaussures ce soir et Alice vous en fera bavé**, dis-je en rigolant.

Les gars me suivent également dans mon fou rire.

**- T'inquiètes pas chérie, nos chevilles sont parfaites. Et puis on peut y aller sans chaussure, ca serait marrant,** renchérit Dém

**- Ouais mais je crois pas que notre styliste attitrée le tolérai. **

**- C'est vrai qu'Alice peut être une vrai diablesse quand elle s'y met. **

**- Tu vois ce que je vis depuis mes 5 ans. **

**- On se demande comment tu as fait pour survivre.**

**- Et encore, le plus à plaindre c'est Jazz.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il a du courage pour la supporter 24h sur 24**, dit Félix en rigolant.

Après ce bon petit fou rire au dépend de ma meilleure amie, on range notre matériel et prépare le tout pour l'amener ce soir au bar. Puis après on sort du local direction le bureau de la Voltera Corporation, pour voir notre cher agent Aro Volturi. Et dire que sans lui, on serait encore inconnu aujourd'hui. Personne n'aurait jamais connu les **Black Swan. **C'est grâce à lui qu'on a rencontré notre producteur Eleazar Denali et toute son équipe qui nous suit depuis 1 an. On est une sorte de grande famille. Ils connaissent tous mon histoire même si j'ai mis du temps à leur raconter. Cependant mon état n'est pas passé inaperçu bien longtemps. En particulier le fait que je me droguais.

Et oui, la gentille fille que je suis est tombée dans la drogue au tout début de notre carrière. Entre ma dépression qui était toujours présente malgré le début de notre succès et la pression médiatique qui nous est tombée dessus très vite, on peut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer tout ça. Je suis tombée dedans au cours d'une soirée dans une boîte pour fêter la sortie de notre premier album. Ce jour-là, tout notre groupe et notre agent étions réunis donc dans cette boîte qui est une des plus connues de New York. Là où toutes les stars et la jet set New-yorkaise se retrouve pour la fête. On peut dire que ça change du bar où on a commencé à jouer. En plus ce jour-là, c'était un jour spécial pour moi. Une date qui a marqué le début de ma déchéance. Donc après quelques verres, mon corps qui n'étais plus habitué à boire autant, m'a obligé à me rendre au toilette pour pouvoir me soulager et me refaire une petite beauté vu que ma famille allait bientôt arriver pour fêter la bonne nouvelle avec nous. C'est en me dirigeant au toilette que j'ai rencontré le couple qui m'a fait connaître cette putain de chose qui m'a fait descendre encore plus bas.

**FLASH BACK**

J'essaye depuis au moins 5 minutes de me frayer un chemin pour parvenir au toilette. On peut dire que cette boîte est bien remplie et ce encore plus un samedi soir. Alors que je suis sur le point de parvenir à mon but, un mec super baraqué me bouscule et alors que je me prépare à toucher le sol vu la force de l'impact, je sens deux bras qui me rattrape de justesse. Je lève les yeux pour remercier la personne qui m'a empêché de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol quand je tombe sur des yeux bleu océan. C'est un homme assez grand, bien bâti de ce que je peux voir, avec des cheveux mi long blond. C'est un très bel homme même si ce n'est pas du tout mon type.

**- Ça va ma belle, rien de casser**, me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**- Euh … oui ca va, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.**

**- De rien belle demoiselle, c'était un plaisir**, me répond-il tout en me remettant sur mes pieds. **Je m'appelle James et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

Je rigole devant son air de preux chevalier.

**- Isabelle mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.**

**- Alors enchanté Bella**, dit-il en me faisant un baise main.

**- De même,** dis-je tout en continuant à rire.

**- Encore en train de draguer beau blond**, dit une grande fille rousse en s'approchant de nous.

- **Tu sais bien que tu es la seule fille qui détient mon cœur chérie**, dit James en se retournant vers la dite fille.

**- Dans tes rêves oui,** lui répond-elle en rigolant.

**- Tu viens de me briser le cœur**, lui répond-il en mimant ses paroles.

**- Bon vu que monsieur ici présent ne veut pas me présenter je vais le faire moi même.** Puis elle se tourne vers moi. **Salut, je m'appelle Victoria mais appelle moi Vic.**

**- Salut, ravie de te connaître, moi c'est Bella.**

**- Alors qu'est ce que James a fait pour te plaire.**

**- Oh... je viens juste de le rencontrer. En fait il m'a évité de me rétamer devant tous le monde et me faire piétiner.**

**- Ok je comprend pourquoi il se prend pour un preux chevalier maintenant,** dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Arrête Vic tu va la faire partir vu l'image que tu me donnes.**

**- Ah bon parce que ce n'est qu'une image.**

**- C'est fou ce que tu peux être chiante des fois.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes**, dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant leurs chamailleries, cela me rappelle beaucoup le début de ma relation avec ….. **lui. **Rien que de repenser à **lui**, je sens la douleur qui reprend possession de mon cœur. La nausée caractéristique du début de mes crises fait réapparition, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

**- Eh ca va ma belle ?** me demande Vic. **Tu es toute pâle d'un coup.**

**- C'est vrai on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme,** rajoute James.

**- Euh... non ça va. Un mauvais souvenir qui m'est revenu en mémoire, j'ai l'habitude. **

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de dire ça. D'habitude, je dis toujours que c'est rien mais sans rentrer dans les détails. C'est sûre que maintenant, ils vont se poser des questions et j'ai aucune envie d'y répondre.

**- Besoin d'un petit remontant ?** me demande James.

**- Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée James,** lui répond Vic.

Je les regarde sans comprendre. Mais de quoi ils parlent.

**- Oh allez Vic, une seule fois, ça va pas lui faire de mal. Et puis c'est pas de la forte.**

**- Euh... de quoi vous parlez ? Parce que là je comprends rien.**

**- Viens on va te montrer,** me dit James en m'invitant vers les toilettes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je décide de les suivre. Habituellement, je ne me lie pas avec les gens aussi vite mais c'est comme si mon corps me dictait de les suivre et de leur faire confiance. Comme s'ils pouvaient m'offrir ce qui me permettrait de me sentir mieux et me sortir de cet état dépressif.

James met sa main autour de mes épaules et m'emmène vers le fond du couloir où se trouve les toilettes. Au lieu d'aller dans les toilettes, il pousse une porte et on se retrouve dans un petit salon privée.

**- Vas y installe toi ma belle.**

Je l'écoute et m'assoie sur un canapé rouge pétant. Vic s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Si tu changes d'avis on comprendra,** me dit-elle.

**- Oh arrête de t'inquiéter Vic, elle est pas en sucre. Et puis faut pas qu'elle meurt bête.**

**- Écoutes pas ce grand nigaud, c'est ton choix et non le sien.**

J'acquiesce de la tête même si je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlent. Mais dès que James se retourne vers nous et sort un petit paquet de sa poche ainsi qu'une paille, tout devient enfin clair. De la drogue, bien sûre, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant. La chose que mon père, nous as toujours mis en garde mon frère et moi. J'ai déjà pu voir les dégâts que cette chose peut avoir sur les gens mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Peut être parce que j'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de me tuer, et que donc la vie n'a plus autant d'importance pour moi qu'avant. Je ne fais que survivre depuis un peu plus d'un an. Et puis en prendre une fois dans ma vie, ne me fera rien de mal. J'ai toujours entendu dire que la première fois, c'est magique. On se sent planer, lâcher prise, c'est tout ce que je demande.

James verse la poudre sur la table et la met en place pour être pouvoir sniffer. Puis il tend la paille vers moi.

**- Alors ma belle, est ce que tu veux lâcher prise une seule fois dans ta vie et entrer au paradis du plaisir ?** me demande-t-il en souriant.

Sans hésitation j'attrape la paille et je sniffe la poudre qu'il avait préparé pour moi. A peine ai-je fini, que je sens déjà les effets de la drogue sur mon organisme. Je me sens immédiatement partir pour un autre monde, mon corps devient plus léger. Alors c'est ça, la sensation de planer. Un pur moment de plaisir, comme l'a dit James.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce soir là, j'en ai sniffé à 3 reprises, tellement j'ai aimé l'état de bien être dans lequel je me trouvait. James et Vic en ont pris aussi. Puis s'en est suivi une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air à trois. Oui vous n'avez pas rêver, j'ai bien parlé de sexe. Peut-être un effet de la drogue, j'en sais rien, mais même aujourd'hui j'en garde un bon souvenir. Bizarre me direz vous, vu que mon cœur appartient toujours au seul homme qui a réussi à trouver la clé de mon cœur. Cependant à l'époque, je n'étais pas mettre de mon corps ou de ma raison. Tout était contrôlé par la drogue et ce pendant presque 6 mois.

Pendant ces 6 mois de débauche, aucune personne de mon entourage, s'est rendu compte de rien. On peut dire que j'ai toujours été bonne pour cacher les choses aux autres et je ne voulais surtout pas que mon frère ou les autres soient au courant, cela aurait sonné la fin de mon nouveau bonheur. Un bonheur qui est dangereux, je l'admets mais à l'époque je m'en fichais. C'était un bon moyen de ne penser à rien d'autre. Certes, je suis devenue accro et la douleur du au manque était dure à gérer mais grâce à mes nouveaux amis en la personne de James, Vic et leur bande, je n'étais jamais à court de drogue. Mais au moins, cette douleur surpassait celle de mon cœur, je préférais souffrir à cause du manque que de la douleur dû à **sa** perte.

Malheureusement ce bonheur n'a été que de courte durée, il fallait s'en douter. Je sortais de plus en plus souvent, même des fois je découchais. J'arrivais toujours à rentrer la matin, avant que les autres soient levés, sauf ce jour là.

Ce matin là, on devait le groupe et moi, avoir une interview en direct dans une grande émission pour parler de la sortie de notre second album. Donc on devait se lever super tôt pour aller sur le plateau pour qu'on puisse se préparer à temps. Bien évidemment j'avais complètement occulté tout ça et j'étais donc rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Et quel accueil, j'ai eu ce jour là. A peine ai-je ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre ( j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser l'escalier de secours pour éviter de me faire surprendre) que je suis tombée sur mon frère, ma belle sœur, Jasper et ma meilleure amie qui m'attendait de pied ferme. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps ils m'attendaient mais leur tête me prouvaient bien combien ils semblaient furax contre moi. Avant j'avais toujours le temps de prendre une douche et me maquiller pour masquer les effets de la drogue son mon visage mais ce jour-là non. On peut dire qu'ils sont tombé de haut quand ils m'ont vu. Je me rappellerais toujours le visage effrayé de mes deux meilleures amies, le regard peiné de Jasper mais surtout celui énervé de mon frère. Je me suis pris un de ses savons, j'avais l'impression d'être retourné à mon adolescence quand je m'étais faite surprendre par mon père, en train de faire le mur pour aller retrouver mon petit copain de l'époque.

S'en est suivi une cure de désintox, très intense au niveau émotionnelle. Vu que je n'avais plus la drogue pour m'évader, la douleur était d'autant plus dure à supporter. Je croyais avoir déjà touché le fond avec ma première tentative de suicide mais là c'était bien pire. Ça fait 5 mois que je n'ai plus touché à la drogue et 3 que je suis sortie de cure. Évidemment ma dépression a refait surface dès que j'ai arrêté la drogue. On peut dire que je suis toujours sous l'emprise de substance, vu que je prends des médocs pour ma dépression mais bien sûre à moins grande dose qu'avant. Faudrait pas que je retombes accro de substances néfastes pour ma santé. Comme vous vous en doutez, ma famille et mes amis m'ont d'avantage surveillés après tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pu revoir James ou Vic ni les autres de la bande. Mon frère avait failli aller casser la figure à James quand il a su que c'était lui qui m'avait fait tombé la dedans. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à le calmer et surtout prévenir James et les autres de faire profil bas.

Penser à eux me fait mal, même s'ils m'ont emmenés sur la mauvaise pente, ils étaient les seuls à comprendre mon mal être. Eux aussi on connu des moments durs dans la vie. Vic a été violée par son père pendant presque 10 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle fiche le camp grâce à James qui l'a sauvé de ce tyran. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais porté plainte, trop peur des répercussions, vu que son père est un homme politique assez connu à New York. Encore un homme que l'on prend pour quelqu'un de respectable et bon, mon cul oui. C'est juste un pourri comme tous les autres. James, lui, a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux après que son alcoolique de père l'ai frappé une fois de trop. James n'a rien pu faire ce jour-là et il s'en est toujours voulu alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Comment un gamin de son âge aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Après ça, il a été placé dans un foyer avant d'être adopté par un oncle éloigné, un homme assez riche. Voilà pourquoi je les avaient rencontrés dans ce genre de club. A ses 18 ans, James s'est pris un appart et 1 an après il a rencontré Vic. Après qu'il l'ai sauvé de son père, cette dernière est venue vivre chez lui. Ils ne se sont plus quittés après ça et c'est ensemble qu'ils sont tombés dans la drogue. Et oui malgré le fait, qu'ils étaient enfin à l'abri du danger, on n'oublie pas aussi vite les douleurs du passé.

Je me demande où ils sont maintenant, ce qu'ils deviennent. J'ai essayé après ma sortie de les retrouver mais ma famille était toujours collé à moi. Ils n'auraient jamais compris si je leur avait expliqué ou bien auraient-ils eu peur que je retombes de nouveau. Encore des personnes que j'ai perdu et ce par ma faute. Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, si j'étais pas aussi défoncé, si j'avais pas eu cet interview... Avec des si on referait le monde, comme le dit si bien Jasper. Des fois, je me demande ce que serait ma vie, si il y a deux ans les choses s'étaient passé autrement. Est ce que l'on serait toujours ensemble ? Est ce que l'on se serait marié ? Auraient on des enfants aujourd'hui? Ou bien serait-il quand même parti ? Malheureusement je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne vivrais jamais ce bonheur que mon frère et Rose sont sur le point de connaître. Et oui bientôt je serais tata. Évidemment je suis plus qu'heureuse pour eux même si cela me tue quand même à petit feu car j'aurais pu vivre ça, s'il y avait pas eu cette stupide dispute et ce départ.

Bon allez faut que j'arrête de penser à tout ça, tout du moins pour le moment. Comme toujours quand je pars dans mes pensées et souvenirs, j'occulte tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Voilà comment je me retrouve dans le bureau de notre agent à l'écouter parler sur notre prochaine tournée. Je ne me rappelles même pas être arrivé à l'agence ou d'être entré dans le bureau. Ça devient vraiment de pire en pire.

**- Bon j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour cette tournée qui va duré environ 3 mois. Comme prévu, la veille du départ on dormira tous dans un hôtel pas loin de l'aéroport, comme ça les gars vous serez en forme, **dit Aro en souriant tout en regardant Dém.

**- Et pourquoi tu dis ça en me regardant ?**

**- Je te connais Dém, le matin n'est vraiment pas ton fort. Ah et je tiens à préciser, vous vous couchez tôt la veille, pas de fête de départ ou de partie de jambe en l'air**, rajoute-t-il toujours en regardant vers Dém.

Félix et Alec rigole tout autant que moi. C'est vrai que Dém a l'habitude de trainer derrière lui, une image de coureur. Et il l'assume très bien. Félix et Alec eux sont en couple depuis un bon moment Alec avec une jeune fille qu'il connait depuis son enfance, Jane alors que Félix s'est marié avec son amour de jeunesse Tanya. Ces filles sont vraiment géniales et comme Alice sont de vrai férue de mode. Et oui encore des tarées de la mode, je dois être la seule fille sur cette terre à détester le shopping.

**- Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, on se retrouve ce soir au bar pour votre dernier concert sur le sol américain.**

**- Bien chef,** lui répond les gars en chœur en se levant et en faisant le salut militaire.

Ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher, et comme à chaque fois Aro secoue la tête en souriant. Depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'Aro était un ancien chef gradé à l'armée, ils le charrient tout le temps de vrai gosses.

Nous voilà de nouveau parti pour le local afin d'aller chercher nos instruments pour aller les mettre au bar. On s'arrête en chemin pour acheter des sandwichs. Arrivés au local, ma famille est déjà là pour nous prêter main forte. Comme toujours Alice organise toute la marche à suivre. Au moins cela a le mérite de faire les choses rapidement. En a peine 2h, on a tout embarqué et installé au bar. Le concert ne commence que dans 3 heures, on a donc du temps à tuer même si Alice tient à ce que je passe au moins 1h30 entre ses mains pour me transformer de la tête au pied. Pour tuer le temps, les gars ont décidé d'aller à la salle d'arcade juste à côté du bar. Évidemment mon frère et Jazz les ont suivi. Les filles, elles ont décidé d'aller faire du shopping avec les copines des mecs. Pour ma part, je préfère rester au bar, c'est un de mes rituels avant chaque concert. J'aime rester quelques heures seule avant, afin de me mettre en condition pour la scène. Au début, on peut dire que mon frère n'était pas vraiment chaud mais vu la tournée qui arrive, il sait que je ne ferais pas de conneries. J'en profite donc pour fumer clope sur clope tout en grattant un peu avec ma guitare fétiche. Elle appartenait à ma mère pendant sa période hippie et j'en ai hérité quand j'ai commencé à me mettre à la musique.

Après ce qui doit être ma quatrième clope, je suis interrompu par mon téléphone. Je regarde vite fait qui c'est, pensant tout de suite à mon frère ou Alice. Contre toute attente, c'est un numéro inconnu. Je décroche quand même on sait jamais.

**- Allo**

**- Bella c'est bien toi.**

**- Qui est-ce ?,** j'ai l'impression de reconnaître la voix mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver qui c'est.

**- C'est moi …. James.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, dès mois que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et alors que je repenses à lui aujourd'hui, il décide de m'appeler. L'émotion est à son comble, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

- **C'est vraiment toi ?**

**- Oui ma puce, c'est bien moi.**

**- Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué d'entendre ta voix.**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant mais j'ai su que tu avait été en cure de désintox et on … voulait pas te faire replonger.**

**- C'est pas parce que je vous revoyais que j'aurais plongé de nouveau. Dis plutot que c'est à ****cause de mon frère.**

**- Ouais y'a un peu de ça aussi**, dit-il en rigolant à moitié. **On peut dire qu'il est assez flippant et encore je l'ai vu de loin.**

**- Ouais mais en fait c'est rien qu'un gros nounours. Il a toujours été protecteur avec moi.**

**- Il a raison, j'aurais aimé avoir une personne comme lui quand... j'étais plus jeune**. Silence. **Bon c'est pas tout ça, je t'appelais pour savoir si on pouvait se voir ce soir avant ou après ton concert au bar.**

**- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais que je fais un concert.**

**- Ma puce, je te rappelles que tu es connu avec ton groupe. Les Black Swan ne passent pas inaperçu.**

**- Ouais c'est vrai**, dis-je mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours autant de mal avec cette nouvelle popularité.

**- Alors tu es libre ou pas ?**

**- Tu rigoles, pour toi je suis toujours libre.**

**- Génial !**

**- Viens plutôt avant, rejoins moi derrière le bar à 22h. **

**- Ok, a tout alors ma puce.**

**- A toute beau blond**

Je raccroche et me met à sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cet appel mais on peut dire que ça fait du bien. Je suis tellement excitée, l'attente va être longue. Je me demande si Vic sera là vu qu'il n'en a pas parlé. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça, vu que les autres reviennent à ce moment là. Les gars ont l'air encore déchainé que ce matin.

**- Bella, Bella, Bella. Combien de fois t'ai je dis que la cigarette c'est pas bon pour toi.**

**- Alice, Alice, Alice. Combien de fois t'ai je dis que je m'en fichais**, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les gars sont mort de rire tandis que les autres secouent la tête en souriant.

**- T'es vraiment irrécupérable Bella.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.**

**- Ouais bah t'as bien de la chance. Allez vient par là mauvaise graine ,** dit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

Et nous voilà partit pour 1h30 de calvaire. Tout y passe, la coiffure, les masques pour la peau (non mais quel intérêt), le maquillage et enfin pour finir la découverte de la tenue. Comme toujours Alice a visé le look rock, glamour et sexy. Après s'être occupé de moi, elle part s'occuper des mecs. Voilà le moment que j'attends, j'ai une bonne demi heure avant le début de notre entrée sur scène, c'est largement suffisant. Je profite que personne ne me surveille pour sortir dehors.

Vu que James n'est pas encore là, j'en profite pour allumer ma je ne sais plus combien de clope de la journée. Ça fait pas autant de bien que la drogue mais c'est la seule chose que je peux consommer maintenant, en dehors des médocs.

**- On dirait que t'a trouvé ta nouvelle drogue.**

Je me retourne pour tomber sur le visage de James. Je lui saute tout de suite dans les bras.

**- Moi aussi je suis content de voir ma puce.**

Il me relâche et à peine mes pieds ont retrouvé le sol, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il a du remarquer mes larmes vu qu'il commence à les essuyer.

**- Et pleure pas, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage.**

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. **

**- Tu rêves pas ma Bellissima. Tu sais que tu es magnifique.**

**- C'est l'œuvre de ma meilleure amie.**

**- De toute façon tu as toujours été splendide.**

**- Je te retrouve bien là, toujours aussi dragueur. Vic va être jalouse**, dis-je pour le charrier.

Malheureusement cela n'a pas l'effet escompté, à peine ai-je prononcé le nom de Vic qu'une lueur de tristesse apparaît dans ses yeux. On dirait qu'il lutte pour ne pas pleurer.

- J**ames qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Vic ?**

**- C'est pour ça que …. je suis là.**

**- Tu commences à me faire peur. **

**- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça et surtout de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant.**

**- Mais bon sang, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !**, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Je n'ai jamais aimé que les gens tournent autour du pot. Il s'écarte et allume une clope. Puis il se retourne vers moi après avoir aspiré une première taf.

**- Après ton départ, plus rien n'a été pareil. On était vraiment mal, surtout Vic et moi. On a commencé à se défoncer tous les jours sans s'arrêter. Tu aurais du voir mon appart, ça ressemblait plus à un squat qu'à autre chose. Après seulement 3 mois de défonce et de baise à tout va, Vic …. a fait une overdose. **Silence. **Elle ne s'en ai pas sorti.**

C'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Elle peut pas être morte, pas Vic. Je suis comme paralysée. Je ne ressent plus rien, à part le froid de ce début de soirée qui m'enveloppe. Mon cœur qui pensait avoir déjà connu assez de souffrance, vient de subir de nouveau un choc. Ne puis-je donc pas être heureuse de nouveau, suis-je condamné à souffrir et voir les gens que j'aime mourir les uns après les autres sans pouvoir rien faire. Je n'en peux plus, je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

**- Je suis tellement désolé ma puce. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute**, dit James en me prenant dans ses bras.

Sa présence dans mes bras me ramène à la dure réalité. C'est là que je craques, mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Mes jambes commencent à me lâcher, heureusement il me retient de justesse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, on reste là, moi dans ses bras m'accrochant à lui désespérément et lui assis sur l'escalier d'urgence qui essaye de me consoler en me chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

Malheureusement la vie se rappelle à moi quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon perfecto. Je relève la tête et sort ce maudit téléphone. C'est un sms. **Où est tu, on monte dans 5 min sur scène. Grouille toi, Alice commence à s'exciter. Alec **

Je soupire et tourne le visage vers James. Ce dernier me sourit légèrement tout en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**- Le devoir t'appelle.**

**- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.**

**- Ma puce, tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes. La musique fait partie de toi. Et puis ton groupe compte sur toi.**

**- C'est trop dur**, dis-je en recommençant à pleurer.

**- Je sais ma puce**, me répond-il tout en essuyant mes larmes. **Mais comme toujours on arrivera à se relever. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

**- J'ai décidé de partir en Afrique pour faire de l'humanitaire. Je veux recommencer tout à zéro.**

**- On ne va plus se voir alors, dis-je en baissant la tête.**

**- Je te promets qu'on se reverra un jour ma puce,** me dit-il en relevant mon visage à sa hauteur.

Mon portable vibre de nouveau. Je me lève donc à contre cœur et je prends James dans mes bras pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

**- Je t'aime**

**- Moi aussi ma puce.**

Puis je me décale et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Cela n'a rien d'un geste entre deux amoureux mais seulement de deux êtres qui s'aiment d'un amour fraternel un peu plus poussé que la normale. C'est une des choses qui a changé chez moi après que je l'ai rencontré lui et Vic, du simple sexe entre amis consentant, un bon moyen de prendre du plaisir sans se prendre la tête. Un dernier sourire et je pénètre de nouveau dans le bar.

Je me dépêche de retrouver les autres dans les coulisses. Les gars se retournent dès que j'arrive.

**- Et bien, on peut dire que t'arrive au bon moment**, me dit Félix.

**- Alice était intenable, heureusement Jazz l'a amené dans la salle,** ajoute Dém.

**- Ça va Bells, t'as pas l'air bien**.

Bien évidemment le seul qui ai perçu mon trouble, n'est autre qu'Alec. Il a toujours eu un don pour voir quand les autres ne vont pas bien.

**- Oui t'inquiètes ça va. Bon on y va ?** dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Les gars acquiescent même si je voie bien qu'ils se posent des questions. Félix va faire signe au patron du bar, Jacob, qu'il peut nous annoncer.

**Salut tous le monde ! J'espère que vous passez une très bonne soirée. Ce soir, on a l'honneur de recevoir un groupe qui est né dans ce bar, et qui depuis fait un carton dans le monde entier. Alors faite une ovation pour les Black Swan !**

Un brouhaha lui répond en criant notre nom. L'adrénaline dû au début d'un concert commence à me consumer. Cependant la joie habituel n'est pas aussi forte que d'habitude. Les gars pénètrent en premier sur scène Félix à la batterie, Dém à la basse et Alec à la guitare. Le silence se fait puis les premières notes commencent. C'est le top départ pour mon entrée. Arrivée au micro, la lumière se braque sur moi, cela signe le départ pour le début de la chanson.

On enchaine nos morceaux et le public en redemande d'avantage. On donne tous ce qu'on a. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer que sur le moment présent, sauf que chaque chanson me balance en plein visage tout mon passé mon passé de déprime, mon passé de défonce. Ce dernier me rappelle à chaque seconde que Vic n'est plus là. Je n'aurais plus la chance de la voir sourire, d'entendre son rire, de la voir se chamailler avec James, de parler des heures et des heures avec elle de notre passion commune pour la mécanique...

Alors que les larmes commencent de nouveau à pointer, les dernières notes de notre chanson se termine. Puis suit un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La pression retombe, mes épaules se relâchent. Je relève les yeux vers notre public et c'est là que je le voie. Je reste pétrifiée sur place, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être là. Il est mort, il y a deux ans, et ce à cause de moi. A cause de mon putain de caractère, à cause de cette foutue dispute qui a entrainé son départ pour un pays où ne règne que la misère et la guerre. Je l'avais déjà perdu mais il a fallu que la guerre me l'enlève encore plus. C'est depuis ce jour là, que j'ai sombré pour ne plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Il m'avait déjà emprisonné dès notre rencontre et cela n'a fait que s'accroitre au cours des années. Son départ et sa mort a signé la fin de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, alors que viens de nouveau de subir une perte, il faut que mon subconscient me joue des tours en me faisant le voir ici.

C'est à ce moment précis que me vient la décision ultime. Il faut que j'en finisse avec tout ça, ça ne peux plus durer. Je ne peux plus souffrir ainsi sans rien faire. C'est décidé, ce soir j'en termine. Il faut que je dise adieu à tout ça mais avant il faut que chantes la chanson qui retranscrit tout ce que je ressens. La première chanson que j'ai chanté après sa mort.

Je me dirige vers les gars qui sont en train de commencer à descendre de scène et leur chuchote.

**- Les gars attendez, je voudrais chanter une dernière chanson.**

Alec me fixe, cherchant peut-être la réponse à ses questions dans mes yeux.

**- Ah bon laquelle ?** me demande Dém.

**- Without You de Mariah Carey.**

**- T'es sûre de toi Bells,** me demande Alec.

Ils savent tous l'importance de cette chanson pour moi, j'espère juste qu'ils ne comprendront pas mes intentions.

**- Oui j'en ai besoin.**

**- Ok, **répondent Félix et Dém en remontant sur scène.

Alec, lui, me regarde quelque seconde de plus, avant de hocher la tête. Je lui sourie et l'embrasse sur la joue.

**- Merci**

**- Ne me le fait pas regretté**, me dit-il en avertissement.

La dernière fois que je l'ai chanté, j'ai été dans un état pitoyable pendant 5 jours.

Je me dirige de nouveau vers le micro et prend la parole.

**- Votre attention ! On a décidé de chanter un dernier morceau qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Ce dernier n'est pas de nous mais d'une chanteuse que j'apprécie beaucoup même si elle ne fait pas de rock. Je pense que vous la reconnaitrez tous, il s'agit de Without You de Mariah Carey.**

Les premiers accords se font entendre, je respires calmement et prend une bonne inspiration. Puis je commence les premières paroles.

**No I can't forget this evening**  
><em>Non je ne peux pas oublier cette soirée<em>  
><strong>Nor your face as you were leaving<strong>  
><em>Ni ton visage quand tu m'as quittée<em>  
><strong>But I guess that's just the way<strong>  
><em>Mais je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont<em>  
><strong>The story goes<strong>  
><em>L'histoire continue<em>  
><strong>You always smile but in your eyes<strong>  
><em>Tu souris toujours mais dans tes yeux<em>  
><strong>Your sorrow shows<strong>  
><em>Ta peine se voit<em>  
><strong>Yes it shows<strong>  
><em>Oui elle se voit<em> 

**No I can't forget tomorrow**  
><em>Non je ne peux pas oublier demain<em>  
><strong>When I think of all my sorrow<strong>  
><em>Quand je pense à tout mon chagrin<em>  
><strong>When I had you there<strong>  
><em>Quand je t'avais près de moi<em>  
><strong>But then I let you go<strong>  
><em>Mais, ensuite je t'ai laissé partir<em>  
><strong>And now it's only fair<strong>  
><em>Et maintenant c'est normal<em>  
><strong>That I should let you know<strong>  
><em>Que je doive te faire savoir<em>  
><strong>What you should know<strong>  
><em>Ce que tu dois savoir<em> 

**I can't live**  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>If living is without you<strong>  
><em>Si vivre c'est sans toi<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>I can't give anymore<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux plus rien donner<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>If living is without you<strong>  
><em>Si c'est sans toi<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>I can't give anymore<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux plus rien donner<em> 

**Well I can't forget this evening**  
><em>Eh bien, je ne peux pas oublier cette soirée<em>  
><strong>Nor your face as you were leaving<strong>  
><em>Ni ton visage quand tu m'as quittée<em>  
><strong>But I guess that's just the way<strong>  
><em>Mais je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont<em>  
><strong>The story goes<strong>  
><em>L'histoire continue<em>  
><strong>You always smile but in your eyes<strong>  
><em>Tu souris toujours mais dans tes yeux<em>  
><strong>Your sorrow shows<strong>  
><em>Ta peine se voit<em>  
><strong>Yes it shows<strong>  
><em>Oui elle se voit<em> 

**I can't live**  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>If living is without you<strong>  
><em>Si vivre c'est sans toi<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>I can't give anymore<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux plus rien donner<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>If living is without you<strong>  
><em>Si c'est sans toi<em>  
><strong>I can't live<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vivre<em>  
><strong>I can't give anymore<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux plus rien donner<em>

Je fini le dernier couplet et comme précédemment un tonnerre d'applaudissement fait place à la musique. Je me sens totalement vidée mais bizarrement bien. Je pense que cela vient du fait que je sais enfin comment en finir pour de bon. Mes proches ne pourront rien y faire, ils ne se doutent pas un instant de mon état. Même si le fait d'avoir chanté cette chanson, va leur faire se poser beaucoup de questions. Il va falloir ruser pour qu'ils n'y voient que du feu.

On salue une dernière fois le public puis on descend de scène pour retrouver les autres. A peine arrivé, je sens le regard de ma famille sur moi. Je n'en fais pas cas et m'assoie tranquillement à côté de Tanya et Jane.

**- Salut les filles**

**- Salut Bella**, me disent-elles en choeur.

**- Alors vous avez aimé ?**

**- Comme toujours, vous avez cassé la baraque**, dit Jane tout en embrassant Alec.

**- J'ai beaucoup aimé la chanson que tu viens de chanter,** rajoute Tanya.

Moi qui pensait pouvoir éviter le sujet, c'est loupé. Ça aurait été trop simple.

**- Ouais, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas chanté.**

**- En parlant de ça, pourquoi t'as décidé de chanter ça tout d'un coup ? **me demande mon frère.

- **Une envie, c'est tout,** lui dis-je d'un air aussi détaché que possible.

**- Une envie ? **

**- Oui une envie, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal là dedans. **

Je sais bien que je ne peux pas les tromper concernant cette chanson mais je commence vraiment à en avoir assez qu'ils se fassent toujours du soucis pour moi. C'est vrai quoi j'ai 24 ans quand même. Bon c'est vrai qu'au niveau émotionnel, je suis très instable et que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont aussi protecteur mais je ne peux m'empêcher de détester ça.

**- On s'inquiète juste pour toi Bella...**

**- Je sais Alice mais ça sert à rien. Je vais bien et même très bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien**, dis-je en feignant un état joyeux.

Vraiment pitoyable mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour les convaincre.

**- Ok, on en reparlera**, conclut Emmett en me fixant.

Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il ne me croit pas mais ne veut pas qu'on s'étale sur le sujet maintenant. Je vais devoir encore plus redoublée d'assurance. Puis les discussions ont repris sans que l'on reparle de tout ça. Je profite de chaque moment, les gravant dans ma mémoire. Une petite part de moi ne veut pas exécuter ce que j'ai prévu tout à l'heure, je sais que cela les tuera tout comme les autres fois. Et si j'échoue encore une fois, je peux dire adieu à ma liberté. Et cela annoncera mon départ pour un hôpital spécialisé. C'est une des menaces que mon frère m'a fait après ma dernière tentative. Malgré tout je veux tenter le tout pour le tout. Je ne peux plus vivre avec cette souffrance qui me bouffe de plus en plus. Je ne veux plus connaître la mort d'un proche, cela est bien trop douloureux. La lutte a assez duré.

Vers 2h du mat, on se décide enfin à rentrer. Vu que je n'ai trop bu, je décide de rentrer avec ma voiture. Je dis au revoir aux gars et pénètre dans ma mini. Je mets en route ma playlist et enclenche le moteur. Je savoures avec délice le fait de conduire. Je fais exprès de ne pas aller vite afin de semer les autres. Rose adore rouler vite quand elle est au volant de sa Porsche et vu qu'il y a personne dans le quartier, elle en profite. Alors qu'ils viennent de tourner dans la rue de l'appart, je continu tout droit. J'ai au moins 5 min avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de mon absence. J'accélère et me dirige le plus vite possible au Pont de Brooklyn. C'est un des lieux que j'ai toujours adoré à New York. **Il **m'avait emmené en haut de ce pont pour me demander en mariage. Je me rappelles que j'avais eu la peur de ma vie à l'époque, tellement on étaient haut par rapport au sol. Mais il m'avait fait la plus belle déclaration de mariage qui soit. Il a toujours aimé faire les choses en grand et qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Depuis ce jour, c'est devenu mon lieu préféré sur cette Terre. Un endroit qui m'apaise et qui m'aide à réfléchir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'y vais pas pour réfléchir mais pour le retrouver.

Je sors rapidement de la voiture et monte les marches qui me mèneront tout en haut. Il avait trouvé un moyen de monter en haut sans que l'on se fasse prendre. De toute façon, vu l'heure, je ne risque pas de me faire prendre. Je commence presque à courir tellement l'envie d'en finir est forte. Je pousse la porte et une bourrasque de vent m'enveloppe. Je respire à pleins poumons tout en avançant vers le bord. La vue est magnifique, je peux voir une grand partie de New York d'où je suis. La vue de nuit est encore plus belle que le jour avec toutes ces lumières. J'ai toujours aimé cette vue, cette impression d'être au dessus de tous et à l'écart de toute l'agitation New-yorkaise.

Je regarde une dernière fois cette vue et dirige ensuite mon regard vers le bas. Il y a de quoi flipper mais je ne ressens aucune peur, seule l'adrénaline et la joie me consume. Je sais que je vais en faire souffrir plus d'un par cet acte, mais je ne peux plus continuer à vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas une vie, je ne fais que leur faire du mal. Ils ont droit au bonheur de vivre une vie sans toujours s'inquiéter pour moi. Ma famille a toujours été là pour moi, maintenant ils ont droit de vivre leur vie. Quant au groupe, ils auront tout autant de mal à s'en remettre mais c'est des battants, je suis sûre qu'ils continueront à jouer et puis Alec a toujours eu une voix magnifique. Le groupe continuera à vivre malgré mon absence.

Je touches une dernière fois mon alliance qui pend autour de mon cou.

**- Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je recommences Edward mais la vie sans toi n'est plus supportable. Je viens te retrouver mon amour. Enfin on va être réuni et ce pour l'éternité !**

J'embrasse mon alliance et me laisse tomber dans le vide. La chute semble durer une éternité. Je revoie toute ma vie défilé devant mes yeux. La rencontre avec mes amis, la perte de ma mère, la rencontre avec l'amour de ma vie, ces cinq années de bonheur, la dispute, l'annonce de sa mort, mes deux années de déchéance dans la dépression et la drogue... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Les dernières images avant que je ne touches le sol sont de lui, son magnifique sourire alors qu'il m'embrasse tout en me disant** je t'aime**.

- **Je t'aime aussi**, dis-je avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

**Et voilà la fin de cette Os. Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'adore vos commentaires avec impatience. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui l'auront lu et qui auront mis un com.**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de ma fic. Je vais me mettre à l'écriture de ma fic que j'écris avec LiliTwilight et après je me mettrais à la suite de ma fic.**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tous le monde, je suis de retour pour poster un bonus à cette OS. C'est suite au com de BabyloveansSunshine que j'ai pensé à écrire un bonus concernant la dispute qui a entrainé le départ d'Edward et sa mort. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et surtout c'est la première fois que je me lances dans un lemon. **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses ne vont pas surtout pour le lemon. Au moins cela me permettra de m'améliorer pour les futurs lemons que j'écrirais. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : la taille de ce bonus est peut être cours mais c'est normal vu que j'explique seulement la dispute.**

**- Mon cœur, arrête, faut que je finisse mon devoir.**

**- Oh aller bébé, ça fait des heures que t'es la dessus. Tu peux bien faire une petite pause.**

**- Mon cœur, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais tu sais très bien que quand je fais une pause du genre que tu veux que je fasse, on en a pour des heures.**

**- Tu vas pas te plaindre d'avoir un fiancé très performant et endurant**, dit-il en faisant son sourire qui me fait craquer.

**- Prétentieux**, dis-je en lui balançant mon coussin.

**- Peut être mais tu adores ça**, dit-il en commençant à m'embrasser en dessous de l'oreille.

Évidemment il commence par l'endroit le plus sensible chez moi, cette homme me connait par cœur. Il sait quels gestes ou caresses faire pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Je sens déjà ma volonté de lui tenir tête s'évaporer. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.

**- Oh et puis zut**, dis-je en jetant mes cahiers sur la table et et en le plaquant sur le canapé.

**- Enfin ma petite tigresse est de retour,** dit-il en m'embrassant.

Comme toujours nos baisers passent très vite de tendre à fougueux et intense. Je peux déjà sentir son désir pour moi, son membre pointe à travers son jean. Je m'empresse de me frotter contre lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Pour seule réponse, j'ai droit à un grognement qui m'excite d'avantage. Je sourie et continu à l'embrasser en m'attaquant à son cou maintenant. Ce dernier ne demeure pas inactif vu qu'il remonte ses mains sur mes jambes, puis mes cuisses pour arriver sur mes fesses en dessous de ma robe. Je me félicite d'avoir mis cette robe aujourd'hui, au moins on mettra pas trop de temps à enlever toute nos fringues.

Il doit penser la même chose car il commence à remonter ma robe et m'arrête dans ma descente vers son torse pour que je puisses enlever ma robe. Je me retrouve alors juste en string, je peux voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il tombe sur ma poitrine dénudée. J'adore voir l'effet que je lui fait.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte il inverse les rôles et je me retrouve sous lui. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'attaque à ma poitrine avec sa bouche et la main pour l'autre sein. Il alterne entre pincement et caresse pour l'un et léchage et mordillement pour l'autre. Je suis totalement à sa merci et j'adore ça. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, que j'aime tant. Je ne suis que gémissement mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Je veux plus, tellement plus. Il a du s'en rendre compte car sa main quitte mon sein pour descendre vers mon antre qui n'attend que lui. Ma culotte est déjà trempée depuis longtemps. Il commence à me caresser à travers mon string, puis il le décale légèrement et touche enfin mon petit bouton de plaisir. A peine l'a t-il touché qu'un cri aigu sort de ma bouche. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre qu'il insère déjà un doigt en moi suivi très rapidement d'un deuxième. Mon dos s'arc sous le plaisir occasionné. Il entame un lent va et vient, puis sous mes plaintes, il accentue la cadence. Je sens la boule dans mon ventre grandir de plus en plus. Alors que je suis sur le point d'exploser sur ses doigt il les retire m'arrachant une plainte. J'ouvre les yeux sur lui, et là vue qui s'offre à moi, me mène presque à l'orgasme.

**- Tu es tellement succulente ma puce**, dit-il en léchant ses doigt enduit de mon jus.

Puis il m'enlève d'un coup sec mon string et plonge de nouveau sur ma chatte. Toute ma frustration passée disparaît alors qu'il s'attaque à mon clito avec sa langue, tantôt en le suçant, tantôt en le mordillant. Je ne suis de nouveau que gémissements et crie de plaisir. Alors que je vais enfin atteindre l'orgasme, il insère deux doigt et me pompe avec ardeur et passion. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour jouir. A chaque fois, les orgasmes sont de plus en plus fort. Ce mec est un dieu, mon dieu !

Alors que j'essaye de retrouver mon souffle après cet orgasme plus que dévastateur, il remonte vers ma bouche et m'embrasse avec passion. J'adore me gouter sur ses lèvres, cela ne fait que décupler mon plaisir et mon envie de lui.

Je le retourne pour me retrouver de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Je lui retire son tee shirt puis m'attaque à son jean. Il sourit devant mon acharnement à défaire sa ceinture qui ne veut pas m'obéir.

**- Laisse moi faire bébé**, me dit-il en repoussant mes mains.

Après qu'il les ai défait je descends son pantalon et son boxer et les balance à travers la pièce.

**- Pressée chérie**, dit-il en souriant et en levant un sourcil.

**- Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon cœur**, dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Ma phrase fait tressauter sa bite fièrement érigée pour moi depuis le début de nos ébats. Je me lèche les lèvres avant de m'attaquer à son membre. J'alterne entre léchage de sa verge de haut en bas et malaxage de ses bourses. Je l'entends grogner de plus en plus, je sourie à l'entente de ses gémissements. N'y pouvant plus, je le prends en bouche et j'alterne alors entre léchage et mordillement.

**- Oh purée ! C'est trop bon ! Oh oui ! Plus vite !**

Ses demandes sont des ordres. Je m'active alors de plus en plus. Je fais buter sa verge de plus en plus loin dans ma gorge, je sens qu'il va bientôt exploser et alors qu'il essaye de me repousser, je bloque sa main.

**- Bébé, je vais venir, arrête !**

Ne voulant pas arrêter, j'accentue mes mouvements et mordille une nouvelle fois sa verge ce qui le fait venir immédiatement dans un grognement totalement bestial mais oh combien excitant. Je me relève tout en avalant sa semence.

**- Toi aussi tu es délicieux, mon cœur**, dis-je tout l'embrassant.

Je sens son sourire sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser réveille son plaisir et j'en profite pour m'empaler sur son membre ce qui nous arrache un cri d'extase au même moment. Puis je commence à me mouvoir de plus en plus vite sur lui. Il accentue mes mouvements en me faisant des pressions sur mes fesses, me donnant ainsi le rythme à suivre. Mon corps est en pleine effusion.

**- Bébé, je vais bientôt venir. Joui pour moi, ma puce**, me dit-il en commençant à pincer mon clito.

La réponse est immédiate, les parois de mon vagin se renferme sur sa verge et j'explose alors autour de lui alors que je sens sa semence se répandre en moi. On est haletant, nos corps couvert de sueur mais totalement comblés. Je reste quelques instants en lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Il referme ses bras sur mon dos tout en me caressant. J'adore ces moments de tendresse après chacun de nos ébats. C'est ce qui nous caractérise, passion et fougue pendant l'amour puis tendresse et douceur après.

Alors que je commence à m'endormir bercé par les battements de son cœur, la sonnerie de son téléphone me sort de mon état de plénitude. Il tend le bras pour l'attraper.

**- Ummmmm, laisse le sonner.**

**- C'est peut être important mon cœur.**

**- M'en fiche**, dis-je en accentuant ma prise autour de son cou.

Je peux l'entendre rire à moitié avant que ce dernier se stop d'un coup. Je me relève pour connaître la cause de cet arrêt.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- C'est Marion**, dit-il tout en répondant. **Salut ma belle, comment ca va ?**

Je me relève et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

**- Où est ce que tu vas ?** me demande-t-il en me prenant le poignet.

**- Prendre ma douche, vu que ta petite Marion a besoin de toi.**

**- Chérie tu sais bien...**

**- Oui oui je sais**, dis-je tout en me dégageant et en allant vers la salle de bain.

C'est toujours la même chose, dès que sa petite Marion l'appelle, il faut qu'il réponde et passe des heures à la rassurer. Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, il est fiancé avec moi et me prouve tous les jours qu'il m'aime. Mais c'est quand même son ex, même si cela date de plus de cinq ans, ils ont rompu quelques temps avant notre rencontre. Malgré tout, je sais à quel point il tenait à elle. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile mais moi non plus, et ce n'est pas pour ça, que j'embête mon monde. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est allé l'aidé à cause de son mari qui la bat. Mais à chaque fois, il faut qu'elle reparte vivre avec lui, elle lui trouve je ne sais quelles excuses pour expliquer ses gestes envers elle. N'empêche que dès que ça va mal, elle appelle mon homme. Je me rappelle la fois où il est allé l'aidé et qu'il est revenu avec un œil au beurre noir et un bras cassé.

J'allume l'eau chaude au maximum afin de détendre mes muscles face à la tension qui s'est installé depuis l'appel. Alors que je m'apprête à pénétrer dans la douche, il entre dans la salle de bain et me prend par la taille.

**- Ma puce, je suis désolé mais...**

**- Mais tu dois encore aller l'aider et tu va revenir avec des bleu ou pire encore tu vas atterrir à l'hôpital.**

**- Bella**, dit-il en me retournant.

**- Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Tu crois pas que j'ai peur à chaque fois que tu vas sois disant l'aider.**

**- Comment ça sois disant.**

**- Mais réagis, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Tu vas l'aider, elle passe une journée voir deux en dehors de chez elle, puis elle retourne dans ses bras.**

**- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je la force à le quitter ?**

**- Et moi, tu penses à moi dans tout ça ?**

**- Je vois pas le rapport ! **

**- C'est ça ton problème, dis-je en me dégageant. Dès qu'elle appelle, tu ne penses plus à moi. Laisse là vivre sa vie, c'est ton ex pas ta copine.**

**- Tu veux que je la laisse se faire tuer par lui.**

**- Mais tu vois pas qu'elle se sert de toi. Elle t'appelle toujours quand elle va mal. Ose me dire le contraire. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle pendant 3 ans et du jour au lendemain, elle te recontacte. Et pour quoi, te demander de l'aide. Sinon c'est silence radio. **

**- Je suis la seule personne qui lui reste, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Si elle mourrait, je me sentirais responsable toute ma vie.**

**- Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours l'aider. Et puis désolé de dire ça, mais elle le cherche un peu. Combien de fois on a essayé de l'aider, elle retourne toujours avec lui, sois disant c'est à cause de l'alcool ou du boulot. **

**- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple pour elle ? **

**- Bon ca suffit, va la retrouver et laisse moi tranquille. J'en ai marre de tout le temps m'engueuler avec toi à cause d'elle. Mais je te jure, que s'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause** **d'elle, j'irais la voir moi même et lui ferai comprendre de te foutre la paix.**

**- C'est ça en fait ?** dit-il en rigolant ironiquement.

**- Quoi ? **dis-je en me retournant.

**- T'es jalouse d'elle, t'as peur qu'elle fasse tout ça pour me reconquérir.**

**- Mais où es tu allé pêché cette connerie. Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis jalouse d'elle.** **Tu crois que je te dis tout ça parce que j'ai peur qu'elle veuille te reprendre. Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu n'as rien compris et que tu ne me connais pas. Maintenant va t'en. **

**- Bella, je...** tente-t-il surement de s'excuser.

- **Dégage**, dis-je en lui criant dessus en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

Je peux voir à quel point mes dernières paroles l'ont blessé et cela me tue encore plus. Malheureusement je ne me sens pas la force de parler avec lui, ces insinuations m'ont blessé plus que mesure. Il sort de la salle de bain et j'entends quelques minutes après, la porte claqué. Et c'est là que je me laisse glisser dans la douche en pleurant. Toutes mes larmes de colère et de peine contenus pendant notre dispute font irruption. Mes émotions sont totalement mélangées je suis partagé entre la colère contre Marion de perturber toujours ainsi notre vie, la haine contre son mari qui est responsable de toute cette merde. Mais le pire c'est ce sentiment de déception face aux paroles de l'homme de me vie. Comment peut-il ramener toute cette discussion à de la jalousie. Comment je pourrais être jalouse d'elle ? Je sais qu'il ne me quitterai jamais pour elle, ni pour quiconque, notre amour a toujours été passionnel et ce depuis le tout début. Notre amour est plus fort que tout, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je ne peux envisager ma vie sans lui, je sais que sans lui je mourrais. Et c'est là, que je me rends compte que j'ai eu tord d'avoir été aussi dur, mais la colère a pris le pas et comme toujours je me suis emportée. Nos disputes ont toujours été explosive, on a le sang chaud tous les deux. Ça a toujours été explosif entre nous et ce dans tout ce qui compose notre vie de couple. Cependant nos disputes ne durent jamais longtemps sauf que là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si cette dispute engendrait bien plus de conséquences néfastes pour notre couple et notre avenir.

_Une semaine après cet événement Bella attenta à sa vie pour la première fois. Surtout après avoir lu le journal qu'il tenait depuis son départ. Dedans, il disait tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le jour où il était parti. Mais surtout combien il s'en voulait pour la dispute, combien il regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant ces deux années à cause de son ex et surtout combien il regrettait de s'être enrôlé sur un coup de tête. Il lui disait aussi qu'il espérait qu'elle le pardonnerais quand il reviendrait. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais revenu._

**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si le plaisir vous en dit, laissez moi un com. **

**Merci d'avance. **

**On se retrouve bientôt avec la suite de ma fiction. A très bientôt.**

**Pleins de gros bisous à vous !**


End file.
